rowestlingfedfandomcom-20200216-history
RWF Stipulations
Here you will find a full list of RWF Stipulations. All the way from defunct from frequently used RWF staples. Rare: 1: Punjabi Prison - A massive structure with the ring enclosed in a steel cage of bamboo as well as a portion of the ring area. There has not been a Punjabi Prison match in RWF in slightly over 2 years. 2: Buried Alive - There are 2 variations of this match. One being where you have to toss your opponent into the grave and physically bury him using a shovel to push blocks into the grave rendering him stuck and unable to move. This results in a victory. The second version is where you must push your opponent into the grave and press a button to bury the opponent. The second variant can range from 2-3 falls long. There has not been a buried alive match in 5 months. 3: Tables Match - Victory occurs when you put your opponent through 3 tables. The last table match was over a year and a half ago. 4: Inferno Match - The Inferno match is one of the rarest match-types in RWF. Only 3 have occurred in the past. Victory is achieved by tossing your opponent off the top rope 3 times to achieve victory. Annual Matches 1: Royal Rumble - The Royal Rumble Match is a yearly match that takes place in RWF, there have been 4 Rumble Matches in RWF's history with the latest one having 20 entries. The match starts off with 2 players in the ring, every 60 seconds, a new player enters. Repeat until everyone has entered and the last man standing wins and challenges a major champion to main event RWF Mania. 2: Elimination Chamber - The rules of the Elimination Chamber are simple, There are 4 pods that fit 1 player each. 2 players start, every 2 minutes, a random pod opens and that player is entered into the match. This will repeat until all pods are empty and there is only one player standing. The player will be declared the winner. 3: Survivor Series 4V4 - '''The Survivor Series 4V4 takes place once a year. In this match, each competitor is given 5 lives. An elimination occurs when a player runs out of lives, then the said player is eliminated from the match. This continues until a whole team is wiped out. The last team standing wins a briefcase for each member. This match usually has a stipulation tied to it such as war-games which was the case for the 2019 match. Common Matches '''1: Singles/N1C Match - This is as simple as it gets, whoever is the first to 3 falls wins! 2: Singles Championship Match - Same as above except it is to 5. 3: Multi-man Match - This is a standard match with more than 2 players. The falls needed to win depends on how many people are in the match. 4: Tag Team Match - 2 teams will compete. To gain a fall, eliminate all members of the opposing team. The falls needed to win depends on the amount of players in the match. Common Full Server Matches 1: FCA '- The falls are determined by the host but the default is 1. Everyone will fight until the death. Last man standing wins. '''2: Hardcore FCA - '''Same for above but with the hardcore match-type. 3: '''Battle Royale '- To win, you must be the last man standing. A competitor is eliminated when both of their feet hit the ground. Common Match-types '''1: Hardcore Match - The hardcore match is the most common stipulation in RWF. There is almost one of these matches at every show. You must kill your opponent using the weaponry around ringside 3 times to win. 2: Steel Cage - This match is a little rare but just manages to make the ranking of a common Match-type. This is exactly the same as a normal match except you are locked up in a steel cage surrounding the ring preventing escape. 3: Hell in a Cell - The deadly match-type is a massive structure that scales 16 feet high surrounds the ring. The same rules of a normal match apply to this. RWF Unique Match-types 1: Death in a Cell - Quite possibly the most well known RWF Match-type happens to be the most deadly. This is the same as Hell in a Cell but amplified to be 2x as worse with more places to maneuver. There have been 3 Death in a Cell matches in a 2 year period making it a very rare match. 2: Hardcore Tag Team Match - RWF has made Hardcore Tag Team Matches a Ro-Wrestling staple in the indies. It is a tornado tag team match with the hardcore stipulation. This is one of the most strategic matches in all of RWF and very little have mastered it.